Real or not real, Gale?
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: Now the Hunger Games are over, and the war against the Capitol won, Peeta, Gale and Katniss return to the remains of District 12 to start a new life.GaleXPeeta safe rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

**_So, this is me and my friend roleplaying a GaleXPeeta scene, and with her permission I've made it into a fanfiction for you to read! Please don't judge about Roleplaying. We see it as another form of writing stories, and it's really fun. I've left in the names of our characters above our own paragraph, so you know which is which, and if you want to add us on facebook, you can! _**

_**Happy reading! May the odds be **_**ever_ in your favor! Don't forget to review! _**

_**Lily Joanne Potter. xxx **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

The forest was a unknown place to Peeta, but he had agreed to meet Gale here. It was the only place that was private enough to talk properly. Ever since the games, Peeta had been a little different, just like any other tribute that had survived. For once, he was glad that he could do what he wanted. So, trying ever so carefully not to scare away the game, Peeta waited in the forest, looking around to spot the hunter. He was tempted to call out, but the forest was so vast Gale wouldn't hear him.

Gail A. Hawthorne

They should have decided on a meeting place. The only reason Gale hadn't done so was because he didn't think Peeta would turn up. Thinking that the baker's son knew his way around the forest was also hopeful thinking. As he hunted he made sure to track as much of the area as possible. Coming to a stop as he sees Peeta wandering the forest alone. He smiles to himself and steps over, treading lightly. "Hey, I didn't think you'd turn up."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Turning on the spot, with a small smile, Peeta met Gale's eyes. "It's a good thing you found me," He admitted, chuckling "I have no idea where I am." Looking around, he tried to familiarise himself with the place where they stood. Everything looked the same. "Of course I'd turn up, just next time, let's arrange a more suitable place." Peeta smirked cheekily, walking towards Gale to meet him properly.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Anyone could have found you," Gale's eyes light up with amusement, "You're so loud you'd have to be deaf to miss." He was partly teasing but there was a truth behind every joke. Stepping closer he continued to breach the space between them. "And where do you think..." He asked, his voice dropping into a quiet murmur, "is a more suitable place for us?"

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta laughed at his teasing and shook his head. "I'm just a baker's boy. Not a hunter." Something about Gale was confusing Peeta, as he took another step forward, a small grin forming on his lips. He too, dropped his voice. "I'm not sure, but I'm open for suggestions."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"I'll consider things to suggest." Gale's voice was husky. He cleared his throat and glanced away from Peeta, the bushes appearing to be more interesting. "So I don't quite remember why we're meeting here..."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"I... wanted to talk to you." The slight pause was Peeta's voice hitching, and he smiled when Gale couldn't meet him in the eyes. He shuffled a little closer, as close as he dared. "About... about things."

Gail A. Hawthorne

After hearing Peeta shift in closer, Gale looked up, his eyes meeting Peeta's for a brief second. Then he looked away again, his eyes meeting the top of Peeta's brow, his hair, his cheek, his lips. "Ok. I'll let you talk first?" He sounded unsure, confused why he was so nervous and wiped the palm of his hands on his thighs.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta slightly bit his lip, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Truth was, Peeta didn't want to talk, but he couldn't tell Gale that. Instead, he cleared his throat. "I'm confused. I thought... things. When I'm with Katniss. I think things. Things that she wouldn't like, things that she wouldn't agree with. But maybe, someone else would." Normally he was good with words, but right now his brain had shut off, and his thoughts were clumsy. "Do you understand?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

Instinctively one of Gale's eyebrows raised. "I don't quite understand, no." He admitted, meeting Peeta's gaze for a time before looking at the spot over his shoulder. This all seemed so unusual - so unlike Peeta.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

There was still time to make something up, or even run away, but Peeta pressed on. "Well, something's not right, with Kat. No, not Kat. Me. I've... changed. I guess..." He huffed out, finding it difficult to admit something so huge. "I guess I don't love her in that way anymore, I love her in a different way. Now... I like someone else." Peeta's eyes flickered back to Gale. "Do you understand now?" He gave a shaky, nervous laugh.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Very slowly Gale nodded his head, registering the news. His jaw gritted together as it processed. Peeta didn't love Kat anymore, oh, but he was certain Kat loved Peeta. "So you're going to break her heart?" His voice ran emotionless, not sure how he feels about this. Worried for his best friend and intrigued about why Peeta was telling him this. "You didn't come to me with this so I could tell her, did you? Because I won't."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta hung his head. Gale was right. Now that they were finally together, was Peeta prepared to break her heart? Or was he breaking it more denying his true feelings and lying to her? "No, Gale, I would never make you do that." His eyes pleaded to Gale. He still didn't understand! And he wasn't going to, unless Peeta did something about it. "I... I'm... I don't just like... girls." There, he'd said it, but he didn't feel any better. Maybe Gale would run away screaming, maybe that would be best.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale's eyes widened. All he could do in this situation was make a joke, at Kat's expense. What were best friends for? "You've not been with her long and she's turned you already?" He laughed even though it wasn't funny. It was a nervous laugh as his eyes met Peeta's. "So why are you telling me this?" Admittedly he was very slow on the uptake.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Even though Peeta didn't feel like laughing, he did, but after he felt sick. "Because... because." Not finishing his sentence could've been a mistake, but Peeta left it. He couldn't believe Gale didn't understand. He was so sure that he was like him. It was the only reason why Peeta had plucked up the courage to ask to meet Gale.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Gale winked, seeing that Peeta was being shy. He didn't know why but the news was like music to his ears. It was strange. He had thought that the only time he'd want to hear that was so Peeta wouldn't want Kat whilst Gale did. Except now he wasn't sure, who had he really been jealous of?

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Because..." He breathed heavily and slowly, and looked up to Gale into his eyes. "Because it's you..." The sentence barely reached his own ears, and now Peeta was hoping he hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked to meet you." Shaking his head, Peeta looked away, ready to leave when he realised he had no idea where to go.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale's breath hitched in the back of his throat. Had he heard him right? Surely he couldn't have. As Peeta turned to leave, Gale grabbed his arm, his eyes searching for Peeta's. For a moment he was silent then said all he knew what to in this situation. "That's not the way out. Unless you were looking to go deeper into the forest then go ahead."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Gale didn't send him away. Well it was a good start. "I'm not trying to leave. Unless you want me to." They were both playing a dangerous and confusing game, and Peeta didn't know what to do. He suddenly realised he was staring at Gale, not having said anything for a few minutes. The hand on his arm now felt a lot heavier, and Peeta directed his eyes down to his arm where Gale's hand sat.

Gail A. Hawthorne

When Peeta's gaze directed to Gale's hand, Gale realised he was still holding on to him. He let go, dropping his hand back down to his side. "Sorry." He cleared his throat, shifting his stance. "I don't want you to leave."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Peeta's eyes darted back up to Gale, and he smiled softly. Gale hadn't reacted, and Peeta needed to know if he had hear him or not. Sighing, his smile faded. "I guess you hate me now, right? Being... different. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quick A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert, and even added it to your favourites! It means a lot to me and my friend :D I forgot to mention, I am Peeta, my friend in Gale. We do have more of the story, but not enough to make sense so I have cut it off from the most suitable place. If any sentence structures have been repeated in separate paragraphs, we are sorry, as there is a small time delay between each one so we may have forgotten how we wrote our last section. Thanks for reading, and if you haven't yet, review! **_

_**Thank you! Lily Joanne Potter & Friend. xxx **_

* * *

><p>Gail A. Hawthorne<p>

"You're not that different..." he coughed, fighting his voice as he hunted for the right words. "To anyone. And I don't hate you. I mean, I really don't hate you." His eyes darted away again, meeting everything but Peeta's eyes, wondering if he understood.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta snorted, and shook his head. "Gale, I'm bisexual." He sighed, fiddling with a loose piece of thread on his sweatshirt. Everything around him seemed more interesting, rather than having to meet Gale in the eyes. He won't understand, no one will. "Maybe, its just best we ever forgot this happened. I'll go back to Katniss, and live an average life and probably have some kids." Gathering his courage, Peeta looked up to Gale.

Gail A. Hawthorne

He didn't know why but Peeta's response made him angry. Gale stepped forward, looking down at him, "Don't be ridiculous. If it's not what you want then don't do it. I'm not judging you but I don't see why that would matter." He rook a shaky breath, his hands trembling at his sides, "What I thought was that you were done being someone you're not. But I guess not."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Oh, no, Gale!" He hadn't expected that response from Gale. None of this should have happened. Peeta needed to make things right by saying something, but he didn't know what. "Do you know how I want to be?" Trying not to shout was harder than it should have been. "I want to be with who I want. But maybe he doesn't want me. Have you ever considered that?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

Chest heaving, Gail stood his ground despite the unexpectedly fierce response risen from Peeta. "Have you ever considered that maybe the world and his wife seems to want you?" His voice went as loudly as Peetas and didn't hide his envy.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta took in what he was saying. Was he hinting...? No. Peeta, don't be stupid. Lowering his voice, he opened his mouth. "Gale, you have no idea." The space between them both now felt incredibly small, but Peeta took another step towards him. With Gale now face to face with him, Peeta's breath caught in his throat.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"No?" Challenge soaked into his tone, "Then why don't you help me understand?" He stood tall, a couple of inches separating his face from Peeta's, not knowing what response he was inviting. There was no more room to move forward, he could feel Peeta's chest pressing against his in a beat as unsteady as his own.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Huh, are you really sure about that?" Something was telling Peeta that this wasn't going to work, but he ignored the warning bells. "I may be good with words, pretty boy, but I'm no good with actions. You might not like what I do." Surely his eyes showed what he was about to do, and Peeta truly hoped that he wouldn't dare him.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Confronting Peeta, Gale's eyes met his, shocked at what he saw. It was similar to the crazed look of a rabid animal. As they stood head to head Gale hoped he wouldn't have to kill Peeta. But having the mindset of a hunter he had already chosen his weapon. "Good with words? I can't see that."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Rage was building up inside of him, and before he could stop himself, Peeta snarled. "Oh, shut up!" and pulled Gale's face down to his, crushing their lips together. It felt so weird, the passion and hatred hidden in the kiss, but Peeta supposed it would make him understand. Hopefully, Peeta sighed mentally, or maybe now he'll hate me even more.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Shock, horror and... elation surged his brain. Was this happening? Gale didn't know what to make of it, how to react, so he let his body do what it wanted. Surprisingly he didn't pull away but instead kissed Peeta back, allowing their lips to clash as he fought the oddness of this scenario.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

This was odd. What was he doing? Confused, Peeta slightly pulled back, resting his lips on Gale's. "Do you understand /now/?" his voice didn't sound like his; it sounded harsh, breathless, and completely shocked. If Gale said something to reject Peeta... at least he tried. At least he's finally stop lying to himself as he was before.

Gail A. Hawthorne

No. He didn't understand - not what had just happened, why it happened or why he had responded. Time moved along, tick-tock tick-tock, and all Gale could do was stare dumbfounded at Peeta whilst steadying his breathing. Unlike Peeta - but much alike him at this second - Gale wasn't good with words. He had nothing extravagant to say, nothing that would express the muddle of his mind. "Yes?" He said, "But I'm confused, and I want to kiss you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is 'chapter 3', so to call it. I've noticed a few ickle mistakes in the other two chapters, and I apologise for not noticing them until now :/ Hope you enjoy this. The next 'chapter' will be between Peeta and Katniss, and then Gale will later return. Keep reviewing and adding to your favorites :D_**

**_Lily Joanne Potter & Friend. xxx_**

* * *

><p>Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark<p>

Peeta ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do that would have been the right thing. In his thoughts he knew exactly what he /wanted/ to do. Ignoring the fuzzy light headed feeling, Peeta this time kissed Gale more softly and hesitantly to show Gale there was still time to forget this ever happened, still time to turn away.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Slow and tender was Gale's responding kiss; careful not to ruin the moment and terrified that it could be lost forever. He was hesitant now, an inner concern that, as soon as Peeta knew he could have him, he wouldn't want him any more. Gale's hands set themselves against Peeta's hips as his lips started to move more urgently speaking the words Gale couldn't find himself to say. 'I need you', 'I want you'.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

This was definitely not what Peeta had expected, but he welcomed it, kissing Gale faster, but just copying Gale's speed in order not to scare the boy away. It was like... heaven. Honestly, Peeta couldn't say he had felt this happy in a while, only he was hoping the message behind Gale's lips against his own wasn't misread. Needing to breathe, Peeta pulled slightly away to look at Gale in his eyes. "G-Gale..." His voice stuttered, watching the other boy's eyes fill with... lust? Peeta wasn't sure.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Oxygen; necessary and unwanted. The only thing Gale needed was Peeta's lips back against his, moving in that steady yet firm rhythm. Instead the wind sliced Gale's mouth - reminding him that he needed to breathe. He took in a gulp of air, his gaze keeping contact with Peeta's. "I-" he cleared his throat but the desire in his tone remained, "What does this mean?"

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"D-do you...?" With his voice shaky and his nerves fried, Peeta had no idea how to say the next part. "Do you want... this?" His eyes locked onto Gale's, he was hoping he could tell Gale things his mouth wouldn't allow through his eyes instead.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"I do." It had taken Gale a moment to respond. Not because he was uncertain but because of what his response meant. It meant that he was to put his own happiness above his best friend's. Could he do that? "Do you want it?" He needed a spoken confirmation, but he still frowned at the thought of Kat. Since the first hunger games she had lost everything. Everything but him and Peeta. This didn't mean she would lose them but would she still want to be friends? Could they still be friends?

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Why, if I didn't want it, would I drag you out here, confess my true feelings, and kiss you?" Joking seemed legit for some reason. "Of course I do." Very slowly he raised a hand to Gale's lips, letting them linger there as he took in Gale's features and his current expression. He looked worried. "Gale? Is everything okay?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

Reassurance. Of course this was what Peeta wanted, to be with Gale. But it all seemed so sudden. So right and so... wrong. "What about Kat?" Was all he asked back to Peeta, gulping and turning away. "Don't get me wrong. I want this... you... but so does she."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Katniss, of course. Peeta had nearly forgotten. "We... we need to tell her. I can't lead her on. It's not fair on her. She won't like it." Peeta shook his head. He was going to break her heart, and Peeta didn't know if he could. But he had too.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"We'll need to make sure she won't have anything to throw at us. And we'll tell her somewhere soft, in case she faints..." he managed a small smile, turning back to Peeta and taking his hand, knowing that here in the forest it was all right to be like this.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Feeling his hand in his made Peeta tense a little before relaxing. He hadn't expected him to actually be like Peeta, never mind hold his hand. "I hope you're taking a mental note of this, because my memory is no good." He joked lightly, squeezing his hand. "Shall we, uh, go now or stay here for a bit...?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

"I don't know if I can face her." Gale admitted, looking down at their hands. He was ashamed of himself. For doing this to his best friend and for his missing courage. Perhaps they should take a detour to Oz before approaching Katniss. But he just didn't want to see her reaction. Gale never wanted to break her heart, or get in the way of her happiness. So what was he doing? After all these years he could possibly lose the only person that knows him almost better than himself.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Hey..." Peeta looked up to Gale, and carefully kissed him. "I'm in it too, you know. You're not alone. We'll face her together." With that, he twined his free fingers with Gale's other hand, bringing it up to kiss his hand. Sure, Katniss would flip but they needed to stick together, now there was no turning back.

Gail A. Hawthorne

It reassured Gale, to remember it was the both of them now. "The two of us. Together." He nodded, "I can manage that. It makes it so much better to know you're with me." Grip tightening on Peeta's hand, he decided to start walking, tugging Peeta along with him. "I'd like to do this now, if that's okay with you, whilst I've still got the courage."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta let Gale lead the way, having no clue himself where to go. "Yeah, now. Okay." It would be better to get it over and done with, why prolong the inevitable? Sooner or later she would find out and there was no point wasting time. The sooner Gale could be together, the better.

Gail A. Hawthorne

One thought crossed his mind -'what if this doesn't work out? Now, this wasn't Gale dooming their relationship from the start but thinking logically. He halted suddenly, looking at the end of the forest up ahead. "Maybe we should see first how the relationship goes before telling her?"

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Wait, what? But that would mean... he could see the logic behind the suggestion, but Peeta could also see the faults. "That means I'll be cheating on Katniss, Gale. I can't hurt her anymore than I am going to." He sighed, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Gale... This will work." It wasn't good that Gale was making Peeta doubt the relationship before it had begun. He had to show Gale to be confident. "Trust me, it's going to be fine. You and me."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"I wasn't suggesting that you cheat on her." Gale was frowning. It was strange that he could frown during a time when he was so happy. He had Peeta. They cared about each other -but he knew they also both cared about Katniss. "It might be easier for her if her boyfriend and best friend didn't turn up in her house telling her... this..." he leaned in and kissed Peeta again, short and sweet. He managed a smile that left all too quickly. "I know it's going to be fine but some things just need time."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

When Gale's lips met his, Peeta blushed slightly. None of what Gale had just said had sunk in, not when Peeta was so easily distracted by Gale. "Um, sorry, what?" he felt stupid for not listening. Sighing, he quickly kissed Gale again. "I just want us to be together, that's all I want. No, that's all I need."

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale chuckled as Peeta seemed to have no idea what he was talking about. Honestly, he hadn't put it straight enough. "Um. Well if you dump her, we'll continue to see each other and when we're sure about... this, we can tell Kat?" He didn't know if Peeta would go for it.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

The plan sounded reasonable. It would still be breaking Katniss' heart, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been, trying to explain to your girlfriend that you were seeing her best friend, that also happens to be male. Peeta nodded. "Alright, that sounds better. Sh-shall I do it now..?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Do you need me there?" Gale frowned when he realised even then he'd be in the middle of them both. Being Katniss' best friend he'd have to be there for her, but at the same time he needs to be there for Peeta too. "What a mess we're making." He spoke aloud, not happy about the pain this was creating.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Please. But maybe without the holding hands." He chuckled, and sighed in a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Could you lead the way, pretty boy? I don't know where I am..." Peeta bit his lip slightly, trying to familiarise himself with the place. "How are we going to meet each other? I don't think we should meet here again. Mostly because I'll get lost, but Katniss could find us too, you know."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Yeah." Gale chuckles nervously. "I hear girlfriends don't like seeing their boyfriends holding hands with other guys." He relinquished his grip on Peeta, rubbing his hand against his leg. Nerves were getting to him and he felt horribly sweaty. "The exit is this way." He told Peeta, pointing back along his familiar route. He'd stash his weapons first before leading Peeta out through the fence to the meadow.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Letting go of Gale's hand made him more nervous than it should have, but Peeta didn't reach out to grab it. Instead he let his arms fall by his side, with his hands feeling incredibly empty. As the walked through the forest, Peeta tried to avoid the brambles, but the place was over grown. "Gale," Peeta spoke up after a long silence, "I'm scared."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Scared? By the forest or what we're about to do?" His words hissed out in a whisper now that they were nearing the end. They weren't yet close enough for anyone in the forest to hear their shouts, but he was being overly cautious. Katniss still came into the forest, they had to be prepared. She liked to appear out of nowhere - Gale knew that better than anyone.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Of what we're going to do." Peeta looked to Gale for guidance. He was Katniss' best friend, and Peeta was hoping he would know how she would react. "I'm going to lose a friend, and her trust in me. Tell me the truth, Gale. How will she react? You know her better than anything." or at least, Peeta thought so anyway.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"The Kat I knew never looked at a boy twice." Gale sighed, remembering how oblivious she always was to male attention. It made him miss her, his Kat, the one that he knew better than anyone. Now he couldn't say, even if she was still his best friend. When it came to relationships she had changed. "She's a fighter. She'll withhold her tears from you, won't show you how broken she is, will wish you to be happy." He was frowning, "And then she'll either come to me to help her pick up the pieces, or go to Haymitch for a drink, and run around the district like a chicken without a head."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

He chuckled slightly, now imaging Katniss and Haymitch running around like headless chickens. It was amusing to think, but in practice not very sensible. Peeta sighed. "I guess we'll just have to seen, then. Either way, she'll probably hate me." He gave Gale a quick kiss. "Wish me luck. I'm going to need it."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Good luck." Gale knew he should wait out in the woods. "Peeta, maybe it's not such a good idea if I come with you. She might suspect something." The thing was, she probably wouldn't suspect anything. But Gale was being paranoid. "I'll be in here. Waiting for Kat." He sighs, looking longingly at Peeta. "When can I see you again?" Hope seemed to nag at him. Hopefully Kat wouldn't hate Peeta for this and hopefully he'd be with Peeta again, soon.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Alright." Peeta smiled, if not a little sadly, but it was still a smile. He needed to do this, he couldn't go back now he had a taste of what it would be like to be with Gale. "I guess once Katniss has poured her heart out to you, and the guilts gone away." he tried to joke but the situation was just too serious. "I'll be at my house if you need me. It's not like I have the bakery to go back to anyway."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Yeah..." Gale tried to find humour in the comment but he couldn't. It was too true to be anything but disheartening. Technically they had just cheated on Kat, even if it had only been a kiss. "And if you need me I'll be all over the place as usual." He shook his head.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta sighed, before catching Gale's eyes one more time. "I kind of need you now, but I can wait." He didn't want to do this, but he should do it now rather than waste time. "See you around, pretty boy." Winking slyly, Peeta walked off. Without another word, he silently planned what he was going to say to Katniss. Well, this should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted. Didn't manage to find a Katniss to write the part between Katniss and Peeta, which is a shame. Some of our paragraphs are a tad small, due to the fact Gale and I are very silly and usually stay up late writing these. Our motivation wasn't completely at it's best. **_

_**Enjoy! Lily Joanne Potter and Friend. xxx**_

* * *

><p>Gail A. Hawthorne<p>

Gale could feel his stomach sinking with the sun. Where was Peeta? It had been hours since they parted and he'd been in contact with neither man nor beast since. Deciding that it was getting too dark to stay within the forest, he left but not for home. He decided he'd go to the Hob and see if there were any distractions going on there.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Nothing could make Peeta feel any better. Gale was right, Katniss was okay with it, but since he had broke up with her, the last anyone saw her was her leaving towards the Winning Tribute's houses, rather than to the woods. She was cut up, and Katniss didn't want to show it.

So instead, Peeta tried to concentrate as he made the simplest thing he could; Scones. As he weighed out the raisins, he realised there was not enough, meaning he would have to go to the Hob to buy some more.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Perching himself on his usual spot outside Greasy Sae's, a pot of something hot in his hands -the wild dog he'd shot yesterday- and watching. It was all different now, definitely nothing like it used to be. Gale frowned to himself as he watched strangers go by, missing the past.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

With the Hob being re-made out of shabby pieces of metal anybody could scavenge from the debris, it wasn't too hard to miss. Black and covered in soot, Peeta approached it, wiping flour onto his pants. Luckily stalls still ran, seeing as the Hob was now the only place to get food. Peeta walked to the rations stand, hoping they'd managed to find some raisins. Whilst he was waiting for the stall-keeper - Hannah, he recalled her face from school - he looked around the Hob, spotting Gale sat alone. Paying for the dried fruit, Peeta made his way over. "Gale?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale looked up when he heard his name and gave the boy a small smile. "Are you all right?" He asked, his eyes drinking Peeta in, looking for signs of a fight or a change of heart.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta carefully sat next to Gale. People were around them, and he didn't want to bring to much attention to them both. He wanted to hold Gale, but he stayed as far as he could to fight the temptation. "I'm fine. Katniss... I don't know where she is. She's obviously not with you."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Obviously." Gale nodded his head. "Did she," he gulped, not wanting to know the answer to what he was about to ask, "take it well?" It was hard to keep his eyes off of Peeta. Fortunately, right now, he was more interested in Peeta's expression than anything else Gale could be focused on.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Shaking his head, Peeta sighed, not knowing how to start. "She says she is fine, but really I know she's not. You could see it in her eyes." He answered as honestly as he could. Peeta looked up sadly, trying to meet Gale's eyes. "Katniss probably hates me now."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Give her time. I don't think she'll hate you until she sees us together." He looks sad. "Do you think we've done the right thing?"

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta automatically put his hand on Gale's thigh, but retracts it. "Yes, I think so..." It shouldn't have been this difficult to let go of Katniss, and it had nearly killed Peeta just watching her fumble with the hem of her sleeve, stuttering over her words as she told him she was okay.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"If you're unsure..." Gale paused. If he's unsure - what? What can he do about this now? Go back on hands and knees begging? He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought through the options. There weren't many. "I'm sure she'll always take you back." He finished his thoughts.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

/I don't want her back/ was what he was going to say, but the words didn't form. No, they had gone through too much to turn back now. "No. Gale, you know what I want. If you're unsure, I can't force you to carry on with this..." Was he having second thoughts?

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale jumped up from where he was sitting, looking down at Peeta. "No, I'm not." He growled the words out through his teeth. "I know what I want." But he couldn't talk any more. So instead of starting a scene in the recreated Hob, Gale stalked away from Peeta and their conversation.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta ran a hand through his hair. He should after him. Instead of calling out, Peeta simply followed him slowly, letting Gale calm down before he tried to talk to him again.

Gail A. Hawthorne

He made it to the forest before he turned on Peeta, squaring his shoulders. "I'm sorry you seem to think I don't know what I want." His tone was unrepentant.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Gale. You keep asking me if I want to change my mind. Of course I don't! Its just..." He paused, trying to make sure the wording was right. "I thought you didn't want me any more. I'm frightened, Gale."

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale's eyes flashed, determination sparking his new resolve. In a couple of strides he broke the space between himself and Peeta. And before the other male could speak his lips came crashing down. He kissed him in a way he hadn't dared to before, his kiss giving away his need for Peeta.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

His kiss shocked Peeta, but he didn't pull away. In a sudden, Peeta realised he needed this. Slowly, he hooked a hand behind Gale's head, crushing their lips further. If Peeta had to describe this, he'd call it ecstasy. Never had Peeta had this with Katniss.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale's lips rushed across Peeta's like they were on fire. Hands finding their place on the other boy's hips, Gale pulled him closer. Unfortunately they hadn't gone too far into the forest yet - oh, but no one came here anyway.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta shivered at Gale's firm but soft touch against his hips, and he couldn't help but press their bodies together. His lungs began to protest from the lack of oxygen, but Peeta carried on, breathing heavily through his nose.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Struggling and gasping for air, Gale brakes the kiss. He takes in a lungful of oxygen before pressing his lips to Peeta's jaw and pecking light kisses along it.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Feeling Gale's lips trail along his jaw, Peeta sighed, closing his eyes. "Gale?" He asked with his voice breaking at the end. Peeta's cheeks flushed and his body gave a little tremor.

Gail A. Hawthorne

At his name, Gale looks up, his eyes blazing in passion. "Yes?" His voice is gruff and deeper than he intended it to be.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Oh gosh..." Peeta nearly whimpered, just seeing Gale's eyes burn. "I want to be with you. No one else." He admitted, letting his fingers fall to rest on Gale's collarbone.

Gail A. Hawthorne

The words didn't help, they only flared the desire twinkling in Gale's eyes. He cleared his throat, hoping it wouldn't give way again in his voice. It did. "I want to be with only you too. And I'm not just saying that because you did." He showed that by pressing his lips back to Peeta's jaw.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta's eyes fluttered shut, and he breathed out slowly to try to calm his heart rate and excessive panting. He let Gale wonder along his jaw, letting out small sighs when he reached a tender spot.

Gail A. Hawthorne

At Peeta's sigh, Gale lingered. Trying to work a louder response from him; Gale started to nip and suck on the spot, slowly and very gently at first.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

His breath hitched several times before Peeta moaned, biting his lip to suppress it. Gale was teasing him, and Peeta wouldn't have been surprised if Gale started to laugh.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale chuckled breathlessly, kissing the spot before tilting his head to reach Peeta's lips. He nibbled playfully on Peeta's lips, still grinning when he pulled away. "You better give me a reason to stop now before I can't."

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

A small smile formed on Peeta's lips as Gale nipped at them. "That's the thing," he started, his smile transforming into a smirk. "I can't."

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Me neither." It wasn't that he didn't want Peeta - he couldn't do this so soon after Peeta and Katniss broke up.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

At Gale's hesitation, Peeta looked to his eyes, gently tracing patterns on his face. "Gale, we can stop. Let's - let's take it slow..."

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Yeah. Slow. Good idea." It didn't sound like a good idea at all. All of the physical attraction, all of this passion for Peeta was going to slowly kill him. He lifted a hand to Peeta's cheek, letting it linger there as he stared into his eyes.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta gave him a shaky smile, trying his best not to kiss him again. But he did let himself stare back at Gale, placing his hand on top of Gale's.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Silence swallowed them but instead of finding it uncomfortable, Gale relished in Peeta's company. He didn't speak for a while, his eyes drawing out Peeta's features. A small, shy smile stuck to his lips before he spoke. "So. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" He thought it better to ask for an unofficial date now, even though there was no mistake in what they both wanted. Or maybe there was - what did Gale know.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Of course I do, we'll just have to find somewhere not to raise suspicions..." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the next bit. "But somewhere we won't get carried away." Peeta blushed slightly.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale's gaze diverted away from Peeta and for a moment he looked very interested in the tree roots overlapping the forest floor. "Yeah. So that leaves . . ." he considered it, "nowhere." He looked back, his expression amused.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Peeta laughed in agreement. He was right, of course. It wasn't like there were many places to go in the district ruins as it was. "Well then, I guess we have to choose. Hide our feelings, or let them run wild?"

Gail A. Hawthorne

His mind started to race, his heart picking up pace. He couldn't do the first - but he could do the latter. "Are you up for a challenge?" Gale, pressed his own lips together to keep from laughing. "Why don't we give both a try? We'll hang out first in town and then we'll find a spot in the forest?"

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

Smirking, he cocked his head. "I like a challenge" was all he said, laughing at Gale as he failed to hide his own laughter.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"Good. Do you want to pick the time, pet?" His eyes now shone with mischief, and Gale leant back onto a small birch.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Is midday alright?" Peeta grinned in anticipation, feeling young like a child. He actually was looking forward to this, it was going to be a date in someways -only unknown to the rest of the world.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"That's /perfect/." This way Gale could get some hunting in before meeting up with Peeta. Time to relax possibly, before he comes into contact with Peeta again.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

He laughed, all of this was making him light headed. "Where? You choose, princess." Peeta gave him a cheeky grin, tilting his head to the side.

Gail A. Hawthorne

"I'll meet you outside your bakery and we'll go from there?" It wasn't him being uncertain but seeking Peeta's approval.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"That's..." Peeta thought it over, before giving Gale a small curt nod. "Fine. Don't stand me up, Gale.." he chuckled, looking down at his feet.

Gail A. Hawthorne

Gale laughed with Peeta and shook his head. "Not ever." It was a promise of sorts to never stand Peeta up - not just this first time. And a promise he felt very confident about keeping. By now the sun was too low in the sky. It would be impossible for them to stay in the forest for much longer. "You should go now. I'll see you tomorrow, lover-boy." He stole another kiss for good measure.

Peeta's Puttinga Buninthe Oven-Mellark

"Alright then, pretty boy." Peeta chuckled, kissing him back. "See you tomorrow." Luckily Gale hadn't led them too far into the woods, so Peeta made it home in one piece without getting lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Important notice (AN):_**

**_Hey everyone :) _**

**_This story is wrote by a friend and I via the internet because we don't live anywhere near each other. Recently, I've stopped writing this way for personal reasons and the fact that I HAVE EXAMS AND OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO DIE. With no time to get online to talk to my friend, we've grown apart and no longer talk like we used to :'( Luckily though my last exam is THIS THURSDAY (24/05/2012) so I'm going to hopefully try to get back online to write more of this, along with all of my other material. _**

**_I've had some great feedback about this story (it's currently my most popular story), and it makes my day when I check my inbox to see that people are favoriting and adding the story to their alerts. So thank you so much :) All of your suggestions are welcome, criticism is my friend, and share this story to your friends :D_**

**_I'm sorry for the lack of posting, but I'm on to it straight away!_**

**_Thank you so much, and don't forget to check out my other material. _**

**_Lily Joanne Potter xxx_**


End file.
